


Purple roses

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, also gerard is dead but it happens at the beginning sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes I steal flowers from your shop on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “person is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple roses

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like shit like 80% of the time sorry this took so long to write

Mikey unpacked the last box into his new apartment. He pulled out the small picture frame that held his brothers picture and set it down on the table by the front door.

“Well Gee, how do you like the new place? I know it's smaller than the old one but what did I need a second bedroom for now that you’re-” He cut himself off with a pause. “Gone, thats it just gone… six feet underground in a casket.” Mikey wiped a stray tear from his cheek. “I miss you but now instead of a mile away, the cemetery is just a two block walk so, It’ll be easier to visit you every month.”

Mikey set down a dried red rose in front of the picture of a smiling, twenty year old Gerard, before picking up the box and walking away to put the last of his trinkets away.

Over the next four months Mikey fell into a routine with his new location. He would wake up, get coffee, go to work, come home, eat dinner, then go to sleep.

The first month he went to visit Gerard's grave once. On his way home from work he walked straight passed his building and down the road.

A small flower shop next door to his building had roses outside the door everyday with a man with a sleeve of tattoos and pink hair working inside.

Mikey swiftly grabbed a purple rose out of the stand and held it close to him while walking past the shop and down the road to a forest path that lead him to Gerard's grave.

"Hey, Gee." Mikey sat down next to the grave. "I brought you a flower, rose, purple, your favorite." He set down the rose at the base of his grave. "Apartment gets a bit lonely without you, guess thats why I moved out of the old one and into this new one. I've uh, just been missing you a lot, I wish you could come back and not like a zombie like we used to joke around when we were younger. It's been almost five months but I can still hear you laugh in the back of my head whenever I do somethings stupid, I can hear your voice talking to me all the time." Mikey wiped his eyes. "Fuck I just miss you so much, Gerard. Why did you have to go?"

Mikey sat there for another two hours, resting his head on the stone talking, mostly crying, to the grave as if it was really his brother.

Over the three months that followed the first visit once a month visits turned into once every two weeks to twice a week then to everyday after work. Every visit he took a single rose from the stan outside the flower shop.

One wednesday night after a particularly bad day at work, Mikey was walking back from the bus stop and paused to take a rose when he was stopped by the pink haired worker.

"Hey! You there, taking my rose!" Mikey stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at him. "You're the one that keeps taking my roses aren't you!"

"U-uh..." Mikey stuttered.

"Well you know what, I'll let you pass but I want to see this girl for myself, if she's worth stealing my flowers over."

"Boy." Mikey instinctively corrects.

"What?"

"Boy, I give the flowers to a boy."

"Whatever, come on lead the way."

Mikey gulps and nods. "Okay." He gripped the rose tightly in his hand.

"So whats his name?" The man asked.

Mikey doesn't answer, just leads him to the forest where the cemetery lies.

"Does he like roses? I'm guessing the purple and red ones are his favorite because those are the only ones you take."

"Mikey doesn't answer again and the man raises an eyebrow but didn't press, just continued to ask questions that Mikey didn't answer.

They arrived at the gate to the cemetery and the man shut up, putting the pieces together and Mikey shrinks further into himself.

"Follow me." He said, barely a whisper.

Mikey lead him through the path, both stepping carefully, not wanting to disrespect anyone by setting on their grave. They get about halfway down the path before Mikey took a right turn and walked down about three quarters before stopping in front of a large black granite headstone.

Mikey kneeled down and placed the rose at the base. "Hey Gee, I'm back."

The man glanced around the grave stone, purple and red roses scattered around the base, some fresher than others, but none dead.

He felt bad and wanted to comfort Mikey in some sort of way but didn't know how so he pat the top of the grave and Mikey stood up next to him.

"Uh, Hi. Gee was it? I'm Pete." He spoke to the grave. "This guy here has been stealing my roses to give to you and I asked him if you were worth it and uh, well, you are."

Mikey huffed out a sad chuckle. "I'm Mikey, this is my brother, Gerard."

"Pete." He held out a hand, Mikey shook it.

He sat down next to the grave and pat a spot next to him for Pete to sit. He complied and crossed his legs next to Mikey.

"Sorry I've been stealing your roses, red and purple roses are- were his favorites."

"It's alright, I asked you if he was worth it and he is."

Mikey wiped his face to rid the falling tears. "Thank you."

They sit in silence, Pete not knowing when to leave, he let Mikey stare at his brothers grave uninterrupted.

Eventually the sun went down completely and Mikey is thrown back into reality when he looked up and saw stars.

He stood up silently, Pete doing the same, and kissed the top of the headstone. "See you tomorrow Gee."

He walked back to the path and held out a hand for Pete to take, "It gets pretty hard to see at night so..."

"Okay sure, no problem." Pete took the hand Mikey held out for him.

Pete lets Mikey lead him out of the cemetery and forest entirely. They walk back onto the road until they stop in front of the flower shop.

Mikey let go of Pete’s hand. “Sorry I took your roses, I’ll stop.”

“No you don’t have to, you’re welcome to take flowers for your brother anytime.”

Mikey’s bottom lip quivers and he pulls Pete into a hug. “Thank you.” His voice trembled as he tried to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

Pete rubbed his back. “No problem, shop’s always open to you, come in anytime you want.”

They pull back and Mikey rubbed his eyes. “Thanks, Pete. I’ll see you around then.”

“Yeah, see you around.” Pete unlocks the door to the, now closed, shop.

Mikey walked up the stairs to his building. Once inside his apartment he took one look at the picture of Gerard and broke down. The events of today crashing over him, causing him to fall to the floor and cry, something he planned on doing at the cemetery but Pete sat with him and Mikey didn’t want to cry in front of him.

The next morning Mikey walked out of his building feeling a lot better than the night before.

“Mikey!” He turned around to see Pete setting up the rose stand.

“Hey Pete.”

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, a lot. Sorry for making you sit with me all night, must have been really awkward.”

“Nah, it wasn’t that bad, and anyway you looked like you needed company, even if we didn’t talk.”  

Mikey smiled at him and Pete pulled him into a hug. He was startled at first but hugged back.

“I have to finish setting up but I’ll be waiting outside with a rose for you when you come back.” Pete waved bye and walked into the shop, leaving a slightly confused, mostly grateful Mikey to wave after him.

Pete kept his promise and handed Mikey a red rose when he walked up to the shop. Mikey thanked him with a hug and a smile, they talked for a bit until Mikey left and Pete went back inside to close up the shop with his parents.

This went on for the next few weeks, Pete’s smiles, flowers, and hugs, pulling Mikey out of his rut and getting him to smile and laugh along with him.

One friday Mikey had a relatively good day at work, when he arrived at the flower shop Pete was already standing outside holding out a purple rose for him.

“Hey Pete.”

“Hey Mikey, how was work?”

“Pretty good, no one yelled at me so not bad at all.”

“Nice, so off to see Gerard? Any plans after?”

“Yeah I am and no, uh actually, do you want to come with me?”

Pete looked shocked, almost startled at the offer and Mikey noticed the expression.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“No, no, I want to, just give me a sec.” Pete turned to walk inside and take off his work apron.

He quickly grabbed an orange tulip before walking back out to Mikey, holding out his hand for him to take.

Mikey took it with a smile and held the rose to his nose, sniffing it.

“Thanks again Pete. It really means a lot.”

“It’s really no trouble, and anyway it’s my family’s flower shop, I’m set to inherit it at the end of the year when my parents retire, so they can’t really tell me what to do with the flowers, especially because I’m in charge of the roses.”

Mikey swinged their hands as they walked. “Just the roses?”

“Well, roses, daisies, lilies, begonias, fuchsias, tulips, and some others.”

Mikey blinked. “Wow.”

Pete chuckled. “Yeah, wow.”

“You really know your flowers.”

“I’m literally about to own a flower shop in like seven months, I kind of half to.”

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Once they arrived Mikey sat down and placed the rose next to the grave, Pete did the same with the bright orange tulip.

“I bet Gerard would have liked that, something other than the same kinds of roses.” Mikey breaks the quiet with his whisper.

Pete squeezed Mikey’s hand. “Tulips are my favorite so I thought he might have liked one.”

“It’s a bright color.”

“Yeah, sorry, it was the first one I saw.”

“No it’s good, it’s really dull and dark here, brings some life.”

“Good, I thought it would be out of place.”

“No, It’s great.”

“So do you just want to sit here in silence like last time?”

“No, we don’t have to, that was just a bad day, but I’m fine now, a lot better.”

“Good, I’m glad we’re friends now Mikey.”

“Me too, you’re really nice, plus all your flower talk is really interesting, like how purple roses mean love at first sight, I didn’t know that, it’s cool though, good to know.”

“You remembered that?”

“Yeah, I remember all your flower talks, you get really into it. It’s kinda cute.”

Pete blushed and let out a breathy laugh, “You’re sweet. You know orange tulips mean, fascination, energy, enthusiasm and desire.”

“Kind of like you, energetic, enthusiastic, and you have a fascination and desire to know a lot of things.”

“Yeah, one of them being you.”

Mikey blushed at his words and stuttered out, “Oh, I uh, um , Thanks…”

Pete laughed at his embarrassment. “See that’s cute, cuter than my flower talk.”

“You’re cute too, like really cute. Before I met you, you were in my head as cute pink flower man and you still kinda are.”

“Pink? It’s the hair isn't it?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course it is, I never really noticed you, because you would sneak by without me seeing.”

Mikey laughed a little at the memory. “I should take you out on a date to make up for it. I mean… if you want me too.”

“I’d love to, and hey, I’ll bring the flowers so you don’t have to steal them from another florist.”

“God you steal roses from one shop and suddenly you make a name for yourself.”

“Purple roses bandit.” Pete leaned towards Mikey and rest his head on Mikey’s shoulder. “I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and shit please!!!! sorry i was dead for like the last couple months they honsetly havent been to great which i guess is why i killed gerard off before he even had the chance to live send me prompts to my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no song fics i never know how to write them) ill try to write more but lately ive just been really eeh


End file.
